Back to the future 4 The future is Unwritten
by J. R. Bloodworth
Summary: A few days after the events of back to the future 3, Marty gets a strange call from his longtime friend. Together they must embark on yet another journey through time.
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Future 4

Chapter 1

November 2nd 1985, 2a.m. Marty Mcfly is laying in his bed sound asleep. Like always he fell asleep fully clothed listening to music on his radio clock. Suddenly his phone starts ringing off the hook. Marty groggily mumbles and struggles to reach for the phone. He answers it, forcing out a soft half awake. "Hello?"

"Marty It's me!" The voice says. Marty sits up unsure who's voice he's hearing. "Ugh, yea, hello? Who is this?"

"Marty' it's me Emmett."

Marty's eyes widen "Doc! Is that you?"

"Yes Marty, I need you to come to the Lone Pine mall immediately."

"Whoa, Doc, I haven't heard from you in days and Its like." He glances over at the clock.

"It's like, two in the morning."

"Oh No! It's worse then I thought. Please come quick!"

The phone clicks off, leaving a long annoying dial tone. Marty jumps up out of bed and puts on his shoes. He puts his Walkman on around his neck and grabs his skateboard, darting out the window. It takes him about fifteen minutes to cross town to reach the Lone Pine mall parking lot. He recognizes the familiar sight of doc's truck with the words DR. E. Brown Enterprises scrawled across the side. Marty skates his way down to the truck, the Doc nowhere in sight. Einstein, Docs pet sheep dog. Runs out from the side of the truck. Marty smiles and leans down to pet him. "Hey there Einstein! Wheres the Doc at boy?"

The sound of roaring engine starts from inside the truck. As the back ramp begins to lower. Marty stands up looking on as smoke billows out from inside. Flashes of neon blue and red taillights cut through the smoke. The sight seemed strangely familiar to Marty as he looks on in disbelief. The lights come closer into view till its apparent that a silver vehicle is backing out from inside the truck.

It's a Delorean. Just like the one that He and Doc used in their adventure through time. Marty watches the vehicle back up to a stop. The engines roaring loudly then all at once fall silent. The gull-wing doors of the car open up as a distraught Doc steps out of the vehicle. Marty runs up to his long time friend.

"Doc! I can't believe it. Where have you been?"

"It's not where I've been Marty. It's when." He replies.

"Right, I keep forgetting about that. So, when have you been?"

Doc grunts, throwing his hands up and stomps towards his truck. "I've messed up Marty. I did something I never should have. And now the time line is all messed up." Marty confusedly asks. "Wait a second Doc, your not making any sense, what happened? I thought you were going to the future?" "I was, but I was blinded to the dangers of time travel for Clara and the boys I didn't even think of the consequences of my actions." As Marty walked by the Delorean, He noticed minor changes to it's design. The construction seemed more commercial, more professional. "Doc where did you get the Delorean from? Wasn't it destroyed."

"Yes, the Delorean we used was destroyed after you got back from 1885. This is a new one I had created in 2009."

"You created this in 2009?"

"I had to Marty! It was the only way after the time train vanished."

"Okay Doc, just calm down for a second and explain what happened from the beginning.

The Doc sighs and leans up against his truck with his head on his arm. "Okay Marty, Ill tell you. but it's a long story. And your not going to like it."

"The family and I decided to travel through time. We wanted to discover the history of Hill Valley and learn about all the new, amazing discoveries of the future. As you know, through our travels I decided to stop in on you and Jennifer, to let you know that I was doing alright. Once we did, Jules wanted to see what Hill Valley would be like in ten more years. So we went to 1995. One thing I never knew was that the invention of hover powered vehicles was discovered by a scientist named Joshua Barry who lived in Hill Valley. He created the first prototype in October of 1995 and later sold the patent to General Motors in 2002. Every thing from Hover cars, bikes, and boards were created from his design. I'm not sure how, but sometime in 1995 our trip must have in kept him from creating his prototype, which subsequently kept me from getting a hover conversion, when I went to 2015 ."

After hearing the entirety of the explanation Marty interrupts. "Okay Doc, I get it, but why does any of that matter? The time machine worked perfectly fine without the hover conversion before. Besides kids having a rad hover skateboard. What does any of this change?" Doc gets frustrated. "Marty, don't you remember 1955? When we had to go back for the Sports Almanac, the Delorean got struck by lightning sending me to 1885?"

"Yeah, I remember why?"

"Because that didn't happen! Somehow I uninvented hover vehicles so therefore the Delorean couldn't have flown in 1955. It was never struck by lightning. I never meet my future wife and we never have our kids."

"Whoa, that's heavy Doc. Then how come we can still remember it happening?"

"I don't know! That's just another one of the great mysteries in the universe Marty."

"You mean besides women."

"Exactly!"

Marty leans up against the side of the truck with the Doc. "So, what do we do?"

The Doc reaches into the truck and pulls out a metal, yellow container with the words "Radioactive" printed on the top. He answers. "We do things the old fashioned way."

A few minutes later, Marty and Doc are wearing sealed ,white radiation suits with yellow gloves. Doc opens up the plutonium cylinder and gently screws in a glass chamber with a single Red pellet. The cylinder sucks down the pellet with a whoosh that makes everyone jump. Doc carefully screws the cap back onto the containment unit. "Okay, that should be it." Marty pulls off his hood and sarcastically remarks. "Hey, lets not forget the box this time. I don't know how much I'd like being stuck in 1995."

Doc gives a sideways look at Marty and loads the yellow box into the car. Marty smirks and jumps into the passenger seat. "Your the one that said. One pellet one trip." The Doc hops into the car with Marty and closes the door. "Well, If we run into any trouble we can always just go to our own local drug store and get more." Marty's eyes open wide. "They have that in the future?" The doc just smiles. "Prepare for temporal displacement."

The Delorean backs up to the edge of the parking lot and takes off full throttle. Before reaching the edge and spinning around. Sixty miles per hour. Almost there. The Delorean gears up and darts around head back past the truck towards the newly rebuilt FOXPHOTO kiosk. Eighty six, eighty seven. Bright flashes surround them and a blinding flare build up to the front of the vehicle. They are on a collision course with the photo kiosk only a foot away when Boom. Eighty eight miles per hour.

The Doc and Marty vanish in a deafening explosion and blinding flash.

Continued in

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the Future 4

The Future is Unwritten

Chapter 2

November 5th 1995. The parking lot of the dilapidated Lone Pine mall is dark and quiet. With a sudden thunderous boom and a flash Doc's newly created Delorean appears, screeching to a stop. Ice crystals fall off the frozen vehicle. Two dark nuclear exhaust vents let off a burst of steam. The doors open as Doc steps out. "Okay, Marty we made it, the year 1995!" Marty steps out slightly disoriented. He looks at the mall. "Whoa Doc, what happened? This place looks like a dump!" The doc runs over grabbing Marty. "Don't worry about that right now Marty. We've got a mission to accomplish." He pulls Marty over to the trunk, pulling out a suit case.

"Okay Doc, so what's the plan here? We go and find this Joshua Barry guy?"

"Not exactly. You need to realize two things that are important here. One! There is now two of you here and two of me. The other you is the future you . The other me is my past self visiting this time with my family. Now it's very important we do not interact with our own selves in anyway!

"Okay, got it Doc we don't wanna be seen by ourselves. What's next?

"Two, we have to figure out exactly what went wrong in the first place to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Well, what do we do then? Spy on ourselves?"

"Exactly. Some how My family visiting this time caused them to disappear all together, but first some rules. Don't interact with anything, don't touch anything and don't talk to anybody!"

"Right, right, your the doc, Doc."

"Good, now take this."

The doc hands Marty a stack of cash and a walkie talkie. "I'll be on channel four. I'm going to hide the time machine. We will meet at the clock tower in thirty minutes. Remember what I said. Don't talk to anyone" "I got it. I got it." Marty grabs his skateboard and starts riding towards town. Once he reaches the square . It's now morning and the streets are busy. He cant help but stare at all of the little changes around him. "The 90's. Far out!" "Hey you! Kid!." a older monotone voice says. Marty looks to see a middle aged man staring straight ahead depressingly holding out a can.

"Hey can you spare a dollar kid, to save the clock tower? The mayor says it's too much of an eye sore to keep around. He's thinking of turning it into a casino of all things!" Marty is shocked looking at the mans face, he realizes that its his older brother. "Dave!?" The man turns to look at Marty. "Yeah? Do I know you?" Marty quickly puts his hand by his face, trying to hide. "Uh, no, here take this. It's a five." Marty places some of Doc's money into the can. "Thanks, this helps a lot. Can you also take this flier and show your friends?" "Yeah, sure, thanks." Marty stuffs the flier into his pocket and walks away. He stops at the corner of the street and lets out a sigh of relief. "Whoa, that was a close one." He's lucky his brother didn't take a good look at him but why is Dave out here? Shouldn't he be at the office?"

Just then Marty sees out of the corner of his eye, Two kids taking photographs. They were the Doc's sons Jules and Vern. They were walking around taking pictures of the various buildings and vehicles.

"Jules, get a picture of me next to the circus clown."

"Vern! Don't be so disrespectful. That clown, Ronald, is the obvious owner of this MacDonald's place. It seems in the future clowns are no mere circus performers, but can hold highly respected positions in the food industry."

"Okay, whatever, just get my picture with him."

"Ugh, fine."

Marty tries his walkie talkie. "Doc! Doc! I found them! Over!" there's no answer. "Doc?! Can you hear me? Over!" Nothing but static. Jules turns to his brother."Alright Vern, lets get back before mom and dad worry." "Aw, man. C'mon Jules." "You now what father said about not altering the time line to much, lets go."

Marty turns away covering his face as the two boys walk by. He Whispers into the walkie talkie"Okay, Doc I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna follow your kids and see what happens. Over and out!" Marty slips behind them trying to follow closely. The boys walk through the square arguing back and forth.

"C'mon Jules, All were doing is having a little bit of fun."

"No! We are supposed to just quietly document our trip. Not run around messing with everything!"

"I didn't! What are you talking about? I haven't done anything out of the ordinary.""

"You ran off to the arcade!"

"Hey, that's not my fault didn't you see that electronic video machine, The Mortal Kombat!"

"Okay I admit, I also found it slightly enjoyable when the electronic man pulled off the other man's head, but still."

Their argument came to an abrupt halt as the boys ran into a man. The man falls down onto his arm and screams. "Ugh! Ah! My arm! Ow! I think I broke it!" The boys both look at each other

"Oh boy. What should we do Vern?!"

"Oh no. Let's get out of here, quick!"

The boys start to run away. "And don't tell dad anything about this!" Jules shouts as they cross the street and run out of sight. Marty is just standing their next to the man, not quite sure what had just happened. The man shouts.

"Can you please call an ambulance?"

"Huh?" Marty says snapping out of his daze.

"I'm afraid I might have broke my leg too." Marty looks at the mans leg. "Oh, Yea, Okay let me find a pay phone."

"No, don't bother with that, I got a cordless. Here take it." Marty takes the phone and dials the paramedics. "Hi, I need an ambulance. I got a man here with a broken arm and leg. Hey mister?"

"Yeah?"

"They need your name."

"Tell them it's Joshua Barry."

"His name is," Marty looks at the man stunned "Joshua Barry?

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and you can follow me on twitter at jamesbloodw


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to the Future 4 The Future is Unwritten**

**Chapter 3**

November 12th 1995 Marty Mcfly and Doc Brown are standing just outside of room 113 of the Hill Valley Mercy Hospital. Inside Joshua Barry is getting ready to be released from the hospital and is gathering his clothes. The Doc peers through the rectangular glass window on the door, then turns to Marty.

"Finally, they are letting him out."

"Yeah, it looks like it. I can't believe we've been here three days already."

"I can't believe It either! How could Jules and Verne act so irresponsibly. Why didn't they tell Clara or I about this!?"

"Relax Doc, They were just a couple of scared kids."

"Well, still this is unacceptable! They single handedly erased there very own existence in one swell swoop! I thought I taught them better."

"Okay Doc, but the damage is already done. So what do we do now?!"

"Hmm, There's only one thing we can do Marty! We have to make sure at all costs Joshua Barry finishes his hover experiments."

"Right Doc, but how do we do that?"

Doc paces around for a moment mumbling to himself. "If he could only somehow persuade him to finish his experiments, then maybe.." Doc stops pacing suddenly noticing a flier sticking out of Marty's pocket."What's this?" He says eyes widen. He reaches down snatching the paper away.

"A flier about the clock tower?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I saw Dave earlier."

"Dave? Your brother!? Did he recognize you?"

"No Doc, He had no idea who I was... I don't think."

Doc grimaces crumbling the paper up to his head. "Marty! I told you to be careful. You know very well that anything we do here can significantly change the course of history." "I know Doc, I know, but I had no choice. I just kinda stumbled up on him, but he didn't recognize me and all he did was hand me that flier." "Ugh, this flier?" Doc asks uncrumpling it. He gives the flier a quick look. Then suddenly his expression changes from distressed to excitement. "Great Scott! This is it!" Thrusting the flier towards Marty, He shouts.

"Take a look at this!" Marty grabs the flier, reading it aloud. "USPTO to hold seminar at clock tower steps on Thursday. What's a USPTO?" Doc begins to laugh."It stands for United States Patent and Trademark Offices!" Marty stares vacantly at Doc, "I don't get it." The Doc shakes his head. "Don't you see what this means? We can pose as patent examiners for this conference and convince Joshua to finish his invention!"

"Patent examiners?"

"Yes! It's the perfect plan! We tell him that he must finish his invention then present it at the seminar on Thursday!"

"Uh, I'm not so sure about this Doc. I mean, do you really think he's going to buy that I'm, a patent examiner?"

"Don't worry about the minor details Marty. All you gotta do is get him to take you to his lab. Then I'll handle the rest. "

"Alright, whatever you say Doc."

An hour later. Outside of the hospital, Joshua is wheeled out to the curb. The nurse pushing him asks.

"You got someone coming to for you?"

"No. Not really. My whole family lives in Connecticut. So, it's just me."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Well, what about friends?"

"No. Not anymore."

"Well, If you gave your friend a call, I'm sure they would..."

"Listen, I don't really feel like talking right now. Is there anyway you can just call me a cab to take me to the airport?"

The nurse sighs and goes back inside, leaving Joshua sitting alone and depressed. Then, out of nowhere Marty walks up grabbing Joshua's wheelchair. He shouts "Hey! What are you doing? Please don't hurt me!"

"Relax, Don't you remember me?"

"Oh, hey! Yeah, your that kid who called the ambulance!"

"Right, how's it going."

"Ha." He laughs. "How do you think it's going? I broke both my arm and my leg. I'm heading back home to Hartford with my tail between my legs and my latest experiment has been an utter failure!"

"Experiments? Are you a scientist or something?"

"Well, I'm really more of a amateur inventor, but now I can barely move. Let alone invent!"

"What a coincidence. I'm actually a Patent clerk for the UPSTO!

"No kidding? Your pretty young to be a patent clerk."

"Yeah, well I'm more of an intern. My friend is really the brains of the operations."

"Huh. That's interesting."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly were you working on?"

"Oh, well It was a project me and a friend were working on. It's designs for a wingless, perpetual hover engine."

"Really? That sounds interesting. So, what happened to your friend?"

"My friend, he was helping me fund the project, but then he started getting involved with some shady loan sharks."

"Loan sharks? Whoa, that's pretty heavy."

"Yeah, after I found out, we had a fight and he left."

"That's a bummer. Well, what about your project?"

"After I found a place to lay low for awhile. I was able to concentrate more on my designs. I made revolutionary progress! Now, it's hopeless. I have no chance of finishing it the way I am now!"

Marty spins him around and looks him in the eyes. "Maybe, I can help you with that." Joshua shoots a puzzled look towards his way. "Um, how will you do that?"

"My friend and I, we work together. We are kind of amateur inventors ourselves. Maybe we can help you out?"

"Well, that would be amazing, but what's the catch?"

"No catch. We will just keep it a secret between us.

Joshua gave Marty a curious look, but couldn't turn down such a generous offer. He accepts and they both go on their way to Joshua's house.

Later on the other side of town Marty wheels Joshua into his home. The house is cluttered with all kinds of plans and designs for various experiments. Joshua announces.

"Here we are home sweet home."

"Huh." Marty says looking around. "This seems familiar."

They move over to a table set in the middle of the room. On top of it laid a monstrous looking creation. Full of wires, tubes and turbines. "Well, this is it!" Joshua declares. "The wingless, perpetual, hover engine!" Marty grimaces. "That is kind of a mouthful... How bout we just call it the Hover engine?" Joshua strokes his chin thinking for a moment. "Hmm, seems simplistic, but okay. The Hover engine it is!" Marty smiles then turns his attention back over to the machine. "It's kinda big isn't it?" Before Joshua can respond, there is a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?"

"Oh!" Marty explains. "That's my partner!" Marty opens the door, letting in the Doc.

"Hello Mr. Barry. My name is Dr. Von Braun. I'm here to help with your experiments."

"Oh, hello nice to meet you Dr.."

Marty interrupts. "I just call him Doc."

"Okay, Doc. I have to admit I still have no idea why you two are so willing to help me."

"It's simple" Doc explains. "Marty and me are students of science. We just want a chance to help young inventors like yourself create!"

"So, you think my wingless perpe... I mean my Hover engine could actually work?"

"Yes, I believe it can."

The doc passes by Joshua examining the engine. He gives it a good once over.

"Hmm, very interesting. You know about thirty years ago I made something very close to this in design!"

"Wow, really? What happened? Joshua asked excitedly. Doc nonchalantly answers.

"My house burned down, but don't worry. I'm pretty sure I know what the problem was." Suddenly Joshua didn't feel so well and decided to lay down, leaving Doc and Marty to tinker with his creation. They rewire a few circuits, reverse the airflow from the reverberating cylinder And make a few cosmetic changes.

A few hours pass. Joshua Barry is still sleeping away comfortably on his cot. Doc is using a socket wrench on the engine and turns to his assistant who is surfing through the channels of the futuristic looking television.

"Marty? Can I get a hand here for a moment?" Marty looks up from the screen. "Sure Doc." setting down the remote Marty gets up and walks over to help, leaving the television on the news. Abruptly a breaking news report is flooded onto the screen. It seems that an American Airline flight 1572 had just crashed at the Hartford Connecticut airport.

"Huh, That's weird." Marty remarks.

"What's weird? Doc asks.

"Well, before I talked to Joshua today, he was planing on flying to Hartford Connecticut."

"Great Scott Marty!"

"Uh oh, what's up Doc?"

"It looks like I've made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Doc sits down on a nearby couch putting his hand up to his head.

"I cant believe it! How could I have been so dumb!" Marty flips out and raises his voice.

"What do you mean you made a mistake? C'mon Doc, Speak to me!"

"We were wrong Marty. We should never have come here!" Marty looks Emmett square in the eyes as he continues. "I Just realized. It wasn't Joshua Barry that invented the Hover engine. It was his Brother Sam!"

"How is that possible?"

"Joshua did invent the designs for the Hover engine. That part is correct, but I forgot that it was actually Joey Cohen, A local corrupt businessman who finished the designs after Joshua died in a plane crash. that plane crash right their!"

"Wait a second Doc, that doesn't make sense. He was leaving town on that plane cause Jules and Vern Broke his arms and legs!"

"I'm not so sure about that Marty. What if he went on that flight for another reason!"

"What do you mean? Why else would he want to leave Hill Valley?"

Just then a knock came at the door followed by a voice. "Josh? Are you their? It's me, your old friend Dave, Dave Mcfly." Marty and Doc look at each other in dismay. "Dave Mcfly?"

End Chapter 3

Chapter 4 now available


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to the Future 4**

**The Future is Unwritten**

**Chapter 4**

November 13th 1995, Midnight. A persistent knocking comes from the door. "Josh? Hello? It's me. Dave. Dave Mcfly!" Marty and Doc look at each other, eyes widened. "What's my brother doing here? What's going on?" Marty asks in shock. Doc scurries over to the other side of the room pulling Marty with him. "Never mind that now! We can't let him see you here!" Once again Dave shouts out. "Josh? If you can hear me I'm gonna use that spare key you gave me, Okay?" Doc shrilled. "Great Scott! Quick Marty! Hide before he sees us!"

The two time travelers quickly hide in the corner of the room behind several boxes of parts. They listen and hear the door creak open along with the sound of nervous laughter. "See, I told ya he wouldn't be here. I knew he'd split after his accident." "Well, that's lucky for you Mcfly." An unfamiliar gravelly voice retorted. "Now where's that prototype you were telling the boss about." Dave nervously approaches the counter where Doc and Marty had been working. "Ugh, yeah, this looks like it right here. Funny though. It's a lot smaller than it was before."

The goon wastes no time. He walks up to the device. "Yeah, whatever. As long as we get what we came for." The goon begins to load the device into a large green gym bag. Once again Dave acts nervous and asks. "So, Its all set then, right? After Mr. Cohen gets the prototype, all my debts will be wiped free and get back what I was promised?" "That's what the boss said isn't it?" The goon replies while zipping up the bag.

They begin to leave not even noticing Joshua laying dead asleep on the other end of the room. Then suddenly the goon stops cold in his tracks. He turns around facing Dave. Face looking like stone. Expressionless and cold. "Oh yeah, one last thing Mcfly." "W-What's that?" Dave asks with the look of sheer terror in his eyes. The goon spits out a tooth pick from his teeth and reaches back behind him pulling nickle plated revolver. "Ya see, the boss said regardless if we find the device tonight that your a loose end that needs to be dealt with. So, sorry to say this kid, but I gotta take you out. Nothing personal though. Marty and Emmett look into each others eyes mortified.

Thinking quickly Marty jumps up to his feet. "Wait! Don't shoot!" Marty shouts. "Please don't shoot my brother." Doc slaps his palm against his forehead. The goon is caught off guard and points the gun towards Marty. "Hey! What the hell is this?" Dave looks totally stunned. "Marty? Is that you?" The goons hand gets shaky. His trigger finger itchy. He starts firing blindly towards the teenager. Marty ducks down for his life. Shots ricocheting off the walls and shattering experimental equipment. Dave ducks instinctively. He notices a discarded wrench lying on the floor. He grabs it using it to club the goon twice in the nose.

The goon falls to floor unconscious. Once the shooting stops. Doc and Marty both peer up from behind the boxes checking if the coast was clear. "Dave? You okay?" Marty asks unsure what exactly had just happened. Dave drops the wrench, hands shaking. Bloodied. He looks back towards his brother. "Marty?W- What are doing here? Why do you look so so.." "Young?" Marty says finishing his thought. "Yeah! And Is that Mr. Brown with you?" Doc walks over helping Dave to have a nearby seat. "Dave, don't worry about that. Tell us what's going on here? Who is this guy?" Marty asks crouching down to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I for one would really like to know what the hell is going on here!" Joshua screams from under his cot hands placed firmly over his ears. "Joshua?!" Dave's eyes widened. "You were supposed to be leaving town. Ugh" He sighs. "No one was supposed to even be here. This was all supposed to be so simple." Marty places his palms on the side of his brothers face. "Dave, please. Tell us what's going on? We need answers. Tell us everything you know."

Dave's shoulders lowered as he cleared his throat to speak. "I've been in trouble for awhile Marty. I made some bad investments lost a lot of money. I needed help." "So what did you do?" Joshua asked standing up, losing his patience. Dave continued. "I-I got in contact with this business man. Mr. Cohen. He gave me a loan and.." He paused as if stuck on a thought. " When I couldn't pay him. He threatened my life and the life of my family. I told him I knew an inventor. Someone creating a device that will change how people live. He promised me if I got him the device he would wipe my debts clean." "Go on." Doc said placing his hand to his chin.

"So, I rode around with some of his guys for a few days. We watched where Joshua ran his errands. I even got a job passing out fliers by the court house. So I could watch him better. Once we knew his routine we made sure he would have an accident." "Wait a second!" Joshua interrupts. "I ran into some kids on the side walk. Are you telling me that you set that up?" Dave shakes his head. "No! We didn't plan on any kids. They came out of nowhere. The plan was that one of the guys would grease the sidewalk just before you started down it. Once you take a spill into traffic." Mr. Cohen would then signal one of his men in a nearby car to run you down, but lucky for you those kids got in the way. If it wasn't for them you may be dead right now."

"You bastard!" Joshua shouts just before punching Dave squarely in the mouth. Marty grabs him pulling him away from his brother. "I didn't want to do it Joshua! You gotta believe me. I had no choice. Listen! They took my daughter for Christ's sake!" "Whoa, wait a second. Your daughter?" Marty asks in complete shock. "Yeah." He replies. You know your niece. Sylvia Mcfly!" "Sylvia?" Marty says dismayed. With a snap, Doc brings Dave's attention back to him. "Dave look at me. Where were they taking the device?" "Ugh, Mr. Brown.." "It's Doctor." The doc corrects him." "Sorry. Doctor..Doc. Terry was supposed to meet Mr. Cohen in the River Road Tunnel later tonight and exchange the device for Sylvia." "Hmmm." Doc thinks to himself concocting a plan. "Whats it matter anyway? They were planning on killing me.

They've probably already killed her too." "Not necessarily." Doc interrupts. "Obviously Mr. Cohen has a thing for killing kids. Otherwise he would of had no problem running down Jules and Verne in order to get to Joshua. No, I think he still plans on releasing your daughter once he gets his hands on the device."

"So, what do we do now Doc?" Marty asks. Doc sits up from the bench and paces around the room. "From what your brother is saying, I don't see that we really have any other choice. We've got to go to the tunnel and get Sylvia back from Mr. Cohen." Marty rubs his forehead. His head pulsing from the mere thought of dealing with a man like this. "Uh,Okay? How exactly are we going to do that though? I mean this is a dangerous guy we're talking about here. Not exactly a school bully you know?" Doc sighs "Come on now Marty, Don't you remember 1885? No one will ever be as bad as Mad dog Tannen was." Dave and Joshua look at each other completely confused. Dave begins to ask. "Ugh.. What are you guys talkin.." Doc interrupts him with a barrage of shushes. "Shh, No no no, never mind that right now. I'm trying to think." shaking his head. He begins to pace around the room. Trying to think of something. Anything that can somehow get them out of this situation. He then stops abruptly. He looks down to the floor at the green gym bag. "I've got it!" He exclaims. "I've got a plan!"

_Sorry for the delayed update everybody. Sometimes unexpected things happen in life, but I promise, updates will come more rapidly and frequently now. Keep leaving me feedback I'd love to hear from you on how your enjoying my story so far and feel free to drop me a message anytime. Fav/Follow if you like the story. Till next time. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to the Future 4**

**The Future is Unwritten**

**Chapter 5**

**November 13th 1995 1:25 am**

A car drives to the entrance of River Road tunnel. The tunnel was always quiet this late at night. Perfect place for a shady business deal. Doc steps out the passenger door and hands Marty a walkie talkie. "Okay Marty take this and stay in touch. I will walk you through the whole exchange okay?" Marty nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know about this doc. I wish we could just talk to the cops or something. I mean I don't exactly have very fond memories of this tunnel."

"Don't worry Marty this will be nothing like the time with the Sports Almanac. Just follow my plans exactly to the letter and everything should be just fine." The doc closes the door and runs down the tunnel. Reaching the end, he Turns one last time to wave before disappearing into a nearby bush. Marty shakes his head and grips his sweaty palms onto the wheel.. "Okay Marty." He whispers to himself. "You can do this." He looks down at the green gym bag laying on the floorboard. "All you have to do is give the gym bag to some psychotic gangster and get back Sylvia- and possibly get murdered in the process. No problem." Marty checks his watch. It was still on the 1985 time of 3:15 pm. School would of just got out about now he thought. I could be out with Jennifer right now having fun at the mall. Drinking Orange Julius's in the food court, but instead here I am stuck in 1995 about to do a hostage exchange for my brothers future daughter. How in the heck do I get into these messes. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the buzz of the walkie talkie.

"Marty! Do you read me? Over." Marty picks it up and presses the receiver.

"Roger Doc I read you. Over."

"Okay Marty. I see some headlights coming your way. This may be them Over."

"Copy that Doc. Over and out."

Just as the doc said, Lights suddenly appeared coming towards him from the other end of the tunnel. The lights belong to a black town-car creeping slowly. The car comes to a stop a few feet away and the doors opened. Two large men step out from the back seat along with a young girl. Maybe twelve years old by her looks. The men stood in front of there car waiting. Marty reached over next to him grabbing the bag and climbed out from his car. Together they meet in the middle. Both standing in silence. Then the passenger door of the black town-car opened and out stepped Mr. Cohen. He was clean shaven hair slicked back. Obviously the man in charge of the other two goons holding the girl. "Good evening." The man says walking up lighting a cigar. "E-Evening." Marty replies nervously. "Well, looks like you got what we agreed upon and I got the young lady. Like I promised." The man said grinning through his teeth. "So, go ahead kid. Pass it over and we can all call it a night." Marty shakes his head. "N-No. You send her over first. Then the bag." The man laughs. "What do you think this is? a movie? Who do you think you are? Clint Eastwood?" The men begin to laugh. "I'm sorry kid, but I don't listen to little punks like you. We get the bag first. Then the girl and that's the way it's gotta be." Marty looks down at the bag listening to the laughter then slowly pierces his gaze back towards the men. "Fine. Than no deal." Marty says confidently. Mr Cohen's eyebrows raise. "No deal?" He asks surprised. "Yeah, Are ya deaf and stupid? No deal. Not Unless you handover the girl right now." Mr. Cohen looks towards his men then back over towards Marty. He begins to chuckle to himself. "Heh, Alright tough guy. Have it your way." He turns to one of the men and says. "Well boys, You heard him. Give em the girl." "Yes sir." The goon says. The girl frightened and confused is untied at the wrists and shoved towards Marty. She slowly makes her way over to him crying and sobbing the whole while not even recognizing her young uncle.

"There ya go. You got the girl. Now give us the device." Mr. Cohen says. Marty lets Sylvia into the car and closes the door. He turns back towards the men and carry's the bag to them. "You can check it if you want, Its in there." The goons grab the bag and look inside. They see a large cylinder filed with wires. Marty turns around back towards the car. "Just a minute." Mr Cohen says. I can't let you leave till you show us how it works." Marty laughs. "Figure that out yourselves. I did my part." Mr. Cohen motions to one of the men who hands him a gun. "Well, then what use are you." A gunshot flashes from the muzzle and Marty is knocked down to the ground. Shot point blank in the back. "Hows it feel kid? Being shot in the back for something potentially worth eighty billion dollars." Three more shots ring out as he puts more slugs into his back. "Well-" Mr. Cohen says turning to the others. "Looks like Mr. Eastwood didn't feel so lucky after all." The men laugh and walk back towards their car. Mr Cohen pushes the others aside and open up the bag.

He looks over the device noticing a switch on the side. "Heh, who needs a scientist to operate this. The switch is right here. He flips the switch and as he does a giant burst of electricity is shot out of the device flooding the tunnel in a brilliant fluorescent blue beam. The tunnel lights get overloaded and shatter one by one until the entire tunnel is pitch black. Mr. Cohen and his men fall to the ground stunned. Footsteps are heard running as well as a car door and the start of an engine. The lights slowly begin to flicker and turn back on just as Mr. Cohen begins to regain his senses. He looked back to the young boys body and to his surprise, Marty and the car he came is speeding backwards out of the tunnel. "Get back in the car!" Mr. Cohen shouts. Marty's car flies out of the tunnel in reverse and spins around. He reaches into his jacket and rips off the bullet proof vest Doc had given him before the meeting. He looks behind him seeing Mr. Cohen climbing into his car and floors it down the road. He just barely misses a tow truck coming around the corner as he looks back ahead. The truck honks and swerves to miss him. Mr Cohen and his goons are not far behind and also cause the truck to swerve only this time the truck hits the shoulder and ramps off down into a field filled with fresh manure. Biff falls out of the tow truck into the manure slipping and shouting. "Son of a.. They wrecked my truck!" He looks up at the cars speeding off. "I'm gonna get these butt-heads right now." Biff reaches into the truck grabbing his radio.

Meanwhile. Marty is edging closer to town and telling his future niece to stay down under the floorboards. Mr. Cohen and his men start riding his tail. "I'm gonna kill him!" Mr. Cohen shouts as he pulls out his gun and takes aim. He takes fire, shattering the rear window. Marty tries to keep his head down. Another shot takes out his mirror.

Frantically Marty grabs his walkie talkie. "Doc! Doc are you there?!" No answer. The two cars both turn down a steep curvy mountain just on the outskirts of Hill Valley. "Ram Him!" Mr. Cohen shouts. The goon driving turns to him. "But boss, If I ram him off the side, the girl dies too!" "I don't care!" Mr Cohen shouts. He reaches over and Floors the gas pedal. "If any of them reach the cops I'm ruined!" Marty frantically tries to stay ahead of The goons, but they are right on his tail. He tries the walkie talkie again. "Doc are you there? Please I need you! I got Sylvia and they are trying to kill us! Doc?! Doc?! Where are you!?"

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6 The End?

**Back to the Future 4**

**The Future is Unwritten**

**Chapter 6**

**November 13th 1995 3:15am**

Two cars are careening down a mountain just on the outskirts of Hill Valley. They are clashing and banging into each other. Bursts of sparks from there collisions briefly light up the darkness around them. Their tires are screeching and shrieking loud enough to be heard for miles. Marty has his head down steering the best he can trying to avoid Mr. Cohen's gunshots. The shots continued to ring out one after another. Marty could hear each gunshot whizzing by within inches of his head. The bullet holes in the windshield began to form spreading cracks that stretched from end to end, making it very difficult for the young time traveler to see the road. Not to mention there was also a tiny piece of glass from the busted rear view mirror lodged firmly just above his right eyebrow giving him trouble. His future niece, Sylvia recently rescued from the gangsters, was bracing for her life crouched down under the floorboards. She sobbed and gripped her legs tightly Just hoping and praying that all of this will be over soon.

Marty reached his hand, now bloodied from all the flying glass, across the the leather interior of the passenger seat for the walkie talkie. Pressing the button on the side he began to speak. His voice staggered as he did. "Doc? Please! What do we do now!?" He let go of the button, static being the only thing he heard in response.

The two cars finally reached the bottom of the mountain and Marty spotted the familiar two miles to Hill Valley sign from where he once hid the DeLorean in 1955. There was also the familiar billboard he used, although it now laid dilapidated and no longer held any advertisements.

"Alright!" Mr. Cohen shouted. "Now we got some open road! Get along the side of them! It's time to blow this kid away!" The black town car, now severely dented, scratched and missing a headlight began to slowly come up to the side of Marty's car. Marty held the throttle down as far as he could but it was not use, his car had tapped out. The town car now was driving steadily next to him on the passenger side. Marty looked over at Mr. Cohen's face which was now contorted with a wide evil grin. The gangster began to shake and chuckle as he held out his gun towards the young teen. His eyes were lit up like two fires in a pit of darkness. The wind violently scattered his hair in every direction as he hung out the window of the car. "Die ya punk!" He hissed through his yellow teeth.

Suddenly beams of light shined on Mr. Cohen's face. He looked and saw some sort of vehicle coming up behind them. It was hard to make out exactly what it was as the beams were so blinding. The new vehicle hummed and tore through the air like a hot knife through butter. It effortlessly pulled along the side of Mr. Cohen's vehicle and stayed with them. Now, after adjusting his eyes. Mr. Cohen could finally make out what he couldn't before. It was a metallic sports car. Almost like a DeLorean, but different. More sleek, more futuristic. This was definitely a vehicle that no one had ever seen before. At least not from this time period. "Who the hell is this!?" One of the goons shouted. Mr Cohen switched to the other side of the car and rolled down that window "I don't know, but whoever they are, they chose the wrong day to mess with me." Mr. Cohen took his gun and aimed squarely at the driver's side window. It was deep smoky tint making it impossible to see who it was actually driving. Mr. Cohen didn't care who was driving anyway cause in his mind who ever it was, was as good as dead. He fired three shots at the drivers side. The bullets ricocheted off the glass and door. Not even leaving a scratch,

"What the!?" He shouted. It's bullet proof!" Just then the metallic car's window rolled down and a hand points a black and silver device towards the front of Mr. Cohen's car. "What's that supposed to be!?" The goon asked. Suddenly the device lit up and unleashed a brilliant orange flash towards the hood of the Town car. The car jerked violently, uncontrollably. "Holy sh-" The goon shouted, but was interrupted by the airbag colliding with his face. The town car swerved left spinning Marty out onto the shoulder where he came to a stop. Then the town car swerved right onto its side and then flipped over upside down. The sound was something similar to that of a torpedo hitting a garbage truck. The Metallic car spun around and slid to a stop just a few feet away from Marty.

Marty looked over towards his niece who was stilled curled up into a ball on the floorboard. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm okay." She answered. "But, I think I might be stuck." Marty climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He tried to open the door, but it was caved in from the impact of the town car. Thinking fast Marty ran around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Inside he saw a tire iron with a wedged end and grabbed it. He ran back to the damaged door and tried to wedge it open from the frame, but struggles.

As he is trying his hardest to force the door open, he could hear the doors of the Metallic car open up and footsteps come up from behind him. "Please Doc, help me get her out! She's stuck." Marty said as he continued to pull with all of his strength. A new set of hands grabbed a hold of the tire iron with Marty trying to pull, but then Marty began to take notice that those hands were much younger and not the hands of his longtime friend Doc Brown. Marty looked up from the car and met the blue eyes of someone strangely familiar. Marty feeling moment of shock, fell backwards onto the ground. "You're! you- you're!" He tried to say. "I'm you." The man interrupted. Marty rubbed his hand across his face as he tried to find his voice."Yeah. But, you're- you're." "Older." The man interrupted him again. "Yeah."

Marty stood up looking at the man who was now very obviously a much older version of himself. "How. I mean why are you here?" Marty asked. The Marty from the future smiled. "You needed help opening the door so I came." "Yeah, but-" Marty stopped himself, feeling a pain in his side as he stood up from the ground. "Why did you come now. to this time!?" He asked. The older Marty grabbed the tire Iron and gave a hard tug letting loose the door from it's frame. "There." Older Marty said. "Don't worry I'll make sure to get her back to Dave. He should be at the courthouse about now anyways, telling the police about everything that has happened." Future Marty threw down the tire iron and began walking back towards his car. "I still want to know though. Why are you here? In 1995." Marty asked. Older Marty reached into his car pressing some buttons on a computer display. "It's simple." He shouted towards his younger self. "There are two of you here in this time period right now. The you from 1985 and the you from 1995. I'm the you from 1995."

"So you're from 1995?" Marty asked.

"Right." He answered. "I've waited a long time for this. I knew you would be here."

"Whoa, this is heavy" Marty said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Wait. You knew? How could you know?" Marty asked in amazement.

"Hello!? Mcfly!? Anybody home?" Future Marty joked. "Think about it. Of course I knew. I've known from the beginning." Future Marty wiped his forehead with his hand revealing a large scar just above his right eyebrow.

"I know everything you're gonna do. I even know what you're thinking right now." Future Marty said pointing towards Marty's head. "You see, I thought it before when I was where you are right now. It's not at all that hard to understand. That's why I have been following you and the Doc ever since you two got here. Making sure everything happened like it was supposed to. That was my mission."

"What!? What are you talking about? What's the mission?" Marty asked.

"To save the world of course." Future Marty answered.

"The world!?" Marty shouted. "Save the world? Me and Doc? Whoa, Wait a second. The Doc. Where is the Doc anyway?"

"That's why I'm here." Future Marty answered. "He's waiting for you." Future Marty opened the door to his car motioning to young Marty. He glimpsed inside seeing a futuristic version of the DeLorean. It even had a time display and it was showing a destination of May 14th 2025.

"Twenty twenty five!?" Marty shouted. The older Marty smiled.

"That's right. Thirty years. He's waiting for you there. This is what you were both meant for. To save us all."

"What are you talking about?" Marty asked.

"You'll find out." Future Marty said shoving young Marty into the car. "You gotta go right now though. The cops will be here soon." Young Marty looked at his side view mirror seeing the lights of several police cars headed his way. He turned the engine and pulled the gear shift into first and floored it down the road. He didn't know how all of this could be happening or why, but he knew that it was probably a good idea that he listen to his future self and get out of there before the cops arrived.

He shifted again now reaching almost fifty miles per hour. Marty glanced up and saw even more cop lights in front of him. "Oh Sh-" He shouted clawing the wheel towards him in order to spin the car around. He shifted again now headed back in the other direction. The cops start to gain on him coming closer and closer. Ahead he could see His future self and his niece standing by the car watching him as he came speeding back towards them.

Then he saw it. movement coming from the black town car. It was Mr. Cohen. He was badly injured and pulling himself out of the wreckage. Seventy miles per hour now seventy five. Mr. Cohen sat up and leaned himself back up against the car, hands shaky, dripping blood. He held up his arm still griping his pistol tight. He looked over towards Marty's niece Sylvia. Eighty, Eighty five almost there. Mr. Cohen held out the gun towards her. trying to keep his Aim steady. He was determined to end her life once and for all, right here and now. Marty knows what's gonna happen and is powerless to stop it. Then. Sparks fly. The speedometer read Eighty eight miles per hour. Gunshot sounds with a sky crackling thunder. A burst of brilliant light turns the air electric. The blinding light and burst of thunder is enough to blow everyone down onto there backs. Mr. Cohen's ear drums are pierced and begin to chime with a dull ring. He felt dizzy and blinded and could only feel himself being lifted up to his feet.

Finally when the ringing subsided, he found that he could open his eyes, He began to regain all of his senses just in time to see himself being carried away by several police officers into the back of a squad car. Sylvia and future Marty were safe talking to the police about how Mr. Cohen and his men had kidnapped her and how he heroically saved her. "Wait." Mr. Cohen began. "What happened?!" He rubbed his eyes with his hands that were now cuffed together. He shouted again. "I said what happened!?"

"Shut up you!" A cop said banging on the window. "Please officer!" Mr. Cohen pleaded. "Please, tell me what happened! I need to know what happened!" The cop climbed into the front seat and started the car. "It's no use" The cop said. "Don't even try it. Those two over there said you tried to kill them and we have someone else at the courthouse that has collaborated with everything." Mr. Cohen looked out at the older Marty. "Him!? I didn't try to kill him! There was that younger kid. Snot nosed teenager. He did all of this. It's all his fault. What happened to the kid! What happened to him?!" Mr. Cohen then noticed as they began down the road a peculiar looking trail of fire. Almost like a tire trail. "Disappeared!?" He shouted. I dunno how but he did! He disappeared." Then once again the officer banged back against the glass. "Hey! Shut up already! If you wanna plead insanity than at least wait till we get back to the precinct to do it." Mr. Cohen sat back in the seat. "Insanity. Ha." He laughed. "Insanity! Me? Insane? I'm not insane. I'm not insane... He disappeared! I saw it!" The screams of Mr. Cohen was all that anyone could hear as the car slowly pulled away, just as the sun began to rise.

End

**Will there be a sequel to this story?**

**That's up to you. Please comment and Fav if you would like me to continue with a BTTF 5, Thanks.**

**J. R. Bloodworth**


End file.
